Dragon Guardian
by ShadowMan992
Summary: I had a good run, even though I have lost a lot of power it felt good to start over. Having a sister older than me is a refreshing change. It's also a plus that the world is teeming with hollow like creatures running around for me to kill. This Beacon thing should be a hoot anyway. So time to plunge in and see if his problem magnet still works as I help out my sisters at Beacon.
1. Chapter 1: Orange joins the roster

**AN: IMPORTANT**

 **1\. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while I have writers block which I only figured out a little while ago so because of many things going on in my life, such as my last year at school, I decided to put them on hiatus until late 2016. Since I'm not the kind of guy to this as just a separate chapter I thought it would be best to inform you with this. However before you get your hopes up this to will not have any if at all. Sorry guys but I would rather have a life that doesn't involve me living with my parents then to have thousands of people I don't know say my writing is cool (No offense, your feedback is awesome guys) so again sorry.**

 **2\. I would like you guys to vote on the poll I currently have up as I need the people who read my stories to help me decide so I can give them what they want. The sooner a large amount of people vote the sooner I will do the poll for this stories pairing.**

 **3\. Since I won't be posting anything on my other stories for a while I figured I would answer these questions while I remember (My memory is about as good as a goldfish)  
(Untold past) Guest person – To answer your question about Naruto's past/childhood. No, as far as I can tell it's fabricated since there is very little actually revealed of Naruto's early life other than he was lonely and mistreated. Majority of the backstory is mish-mashed together from other stories I've read on fanfiction.**

 **4\. (Untold past of Natsu) Kurama Otsutsuki – To put this to rest once and for all, at the time I made this story I did not know about the twist involving Natsu ( I'm trying not to spoil it for anybody, You'll know what talking about if you've wikied Natsu or are up to date with the source material. ) BUT I do have a plan for working around this and Involving that twist later.**

 **5\. Guys yes I do realise that I have written mistakes here and there, I understand. But please understand that I don't write professionally nor do I intend to. This for me is a hobby that I can pick up and just do on occasions when I'm bored. Not to mention that as a wise man once said no content creator realises their mistakes until after they made them or someone has pointed them out. I know that's what beta-reading is for but with how often I actually finish the content I make I find it rather pointless to have someone waiting for months and get pissed off.**

 **So I apologise for any grammatical errors made past, present or future.**

 **MUST READ: 6. For this chapter only words inside ~~ _ ~~ is suppose to be read in a voice over type fashion**

 **Again sorry for everything but I do have a life outside fanfiction**

 **I've rambled for long enough so without further ado:**

 **Chapter 1: Orange joins the roster**

~~ They say grim are the worst things in the world but they are wrong, humans are. They may have the potential to do the greatest of good but they also have the biggest potential for evil. I should know after all I am one of those people. ~~

Slowly a cloaked makes their way through a forest as the bleak surrounding them compliments their wear the dreary atmosphere was lightened by the sunlight that shone done but it still kept the sombre tone. The figure kept a constant pace through the thick forest of pale trees and dead leaves.

~~ You see I walk a razor fine line between human and beast due to happenings when I was younger but to fully understand it you have to go back to my very origins. The reason why is because fate hates me and decided at young age I was going to labelled a miracle child. ~~

The man slowly came to a clearing that was just like the rest of the forest you could see grim bordering the clearing but they all instinctually kept their distance from the cloaked figure and the man standing in the centre of the clearing already.

~~ The reason why I am the 'miracle' child is because I survived something no one else could at the age of six. You see due to a mishap that happened during when my class was attending a factory, chemicals that would kill the average man spilt onto me. ~~

The man in the centre of the clearing was wearing an outfit that made him stick out like sore thumb in the bright environment. This white garbed 'human' simply just smiled at the fact the cloaked figure was approaching. The smile was menacing and blood thirsty and screamed death.

~~ Your probably thinking how the hell did I survive? Simple answer, not even I know. Something we do know is caused my hair to go from blonde to orange and that cost me my aura and semblance. Yeah that was not fun at all. It was highly painful. ~~

The man's smile did nothing to affect the cloaked man as he kept approaching at the same rate. The white clad 'man' looked on in sick glee as he waited for the man to come to him. The 'man' had a very distinguishing irregularity with him.

~~ My story doesn't end there however, because at the age of ten I was abducted, you may think that I was to be used for a ransom. I wasn't. I was to be used as a test subject in testing a sicko's idea of inject human DNA into grim and vice versa. ~~

The white clad 'man' had some of a white bone mask attached to his face. The cloaked figure stopped a fair distance away from the white clad 'man'. The cloaked figure spoke out in a gruff and deep voice that demanded respect and rumbled with power, "Which number are you?"

~~ It gets worse as I wasn't the only one to be used in these experiments, but I was one who organised the escape of my fellow 'human' test subjects. You see the tests for the most part successful and we lost our humanity. ~~

"Me I am number 18, Demoura," the white figured man identified himself.

"Humph," the cloaked man grunted as he reached for an object wrapped in white cloth on his back, "To bad, I would've liked to have killed an espada."

~~ You see, me and the other test subject formed what we refer to as inner hollows since they all had holes in their chests and didn't look at all like grim. They seemed to be our instinct personified and because they wanted to control us we had to fight them off and defeat them. However once again I was different from the rest. ~~

"You! Kill an espada! Don't be ridiculous! You wouldn't be able to hurt an arrancar let alone an espada." Demoura shouted.

"You want to test that theory, arrancar scum." The brown clad figure goaded.

~~ Thing is I am the reincarnation of a Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow hybrid and my instinct personified is one of two spirit that make up my weapons known as zanpakuto. Due to this reason I different to all the other human test subjects dubbed 'the Visords'. ~~

The arrancar did not take to the goading to well as his tongue suddenly shot forward trying to hit the cloaked man. This did not faze the man as he quickly flickered out of existence and quickly back behind the white masked beast.

~~ The grim that gained 'humanity' were called arrancar since they took of part of the mask on their face. But that's not important what is however, is how my family reacted to this. My Dad has been very worried about me due to my lack of aura and semblance. ~~

The arrancar was surprised by the sudden quick movement as he was quickly sliced by a sword that had been previously covered in white cloth straps. This caused the arrancar to stumble as he tried to grab the bleeding wound.

~~ My sisters both had different reactions. My older sister became annoyingly overbearing and overprotective, this caused a rift to form between us, as this conflicted with my natural nature because of my memories of my past life and my instinct to grow stronger. ~~

Demoura tried the attack again this time shooting his tongue out at a much faster rate than before. The man it was headed for didn't flinch as he brought the flat side of his stylised great sword in front of him to protective manner.

~~ My little sister on the other hand became warier due to my sudden change in nature and what the possible side effects of the experimentation might have. My sister may be naïve but by no means was she stupid. ~~

Before the grim turned humanoid could react the cloaked figure's hand shot into his cloak and pulled out a stylised bowie knife like blade as he quickly and cleanly sliced of his tongue.

"Who are you?" The number 18 arrancar asked as he recoiled from the attack.

~~ You lot have probably had enough of me prattling on about how got here. So to make this short and sweet I think it's better if we just leave the rest of the skeletons in the closet and tell you who I am. I am…. ~~

"My name is Ichigo Xiao Long, and unless you tell me what want to know I will become your executioner." The garbed man responded to the arrancar. "I'm only gonna say this once. WHERE! IS! AIZEN!"

~~ Yes my name is Ichigo Xiao Long and I have but to goals in life. One, to protect those close to me. Two, to kill Sosuke Aizen for what he did to me and the vizards. Even though my family relationships are rocky at best I will always protect them. ~~

"I-I-I d-don't know." The number 16 arrancar stated fearfully.

"That's too bad," the hybrid said as he turned around and walked away sheathing his swords slowly. As they reached their sheath the 'man' behind him exploded in blood. "Damn," Ichigo mused aloud, "If Aizen is the same as last time then he's obviously out for godhood. Although that does beg the question as to why he was reborn when he's supposed to be immortal." Digging into his pocket Ichigo produced a scroll before putting it up to his ear. "Hey Shinji. No, it was a dead end. Yeah, the bastard had no info. Well at least that's another one gone." He said before putting away.

Ichigo looked over to where the now dissolving body was. "Another one bites the dust," he said as his eyes pulsed with blue energy.

 **An: Sorry again but anyone who get's the Queen reference deserves a cookie**

 **Anyway this is ShadowMan992 signing off,**

 **see you near the end of 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2: First day Shenanigans

**AN: HEAVILY ADVISED READING FOLLOWING**

 **1\. I apologise for those who thought I wasn't going to update this story, what I meant was that I wouldn't likely do it until when the year was starting to end.**

 ** **2\. I've decided for this story alone I'm going to make a reference to something (most likely pop culture or anime) every chapter, and on the next chapter I'll post what the reference was and aprox. where you can find it. Keep in mind some will not be as easy as others but they are definitely in there if you look for them. Post in the reviews if you think you found it.  
Last times reference was: Another one bites the dust - Queen, at the last few lines of the chapter.****

 **3\. This is my biggest chapter yet! YAY**

 **4\. Just so you know I like Weiss in RWBY, HOWEVER she is insufferable and annoying in the first Volume. I do not enjoy bashing this character or any other character. But the thing is this is how Weiss acts and this how I think Ichigo would react to her considering his experiences**

 **5\. For any who thinks this is a short chapter or I take to long to upload. a) quality over quantity b) I covered an entire episode of RWBY so keep that in mind**

 **Sorry for taking up your time, so without further ado...**

 **Chapter 2: First day shenanigans**

 **Opening: RWBY AMV – Centuries by Chika (do not own)**

 **End at 1:38**

'Well this should be interesting,' Ichigo thought as he looked on at his two sisters. The reason why, simple. You see Ruby Rose, Ichigo's half-sister, was on the same airship as him and his older, by a few minutes, twin sister Yang Xiao Long. The airship had one destination which was a college for the elites that is highly dangerous to attend. Thing is Ruby was moved ahead two years to attend, combine this Yang's mother hen nature would lead to a freak out that be highly entertaining for him to watch.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me," Yang squealed out, "This is will be the best day ever." Needless to say Ichigo's eye started to twitch up a storm.

"Pleashe shtop," Ruby managed to grown out from the bear hug Yang was giving her.

"But I'm so proud of you," The blonde replied.

"That makes one person she's proud of at least," The orange haired teen grumbled. His statement caused Yang to flinch slightly as when he told her he got in she just launched into a worried frenzy which caused Ichigo to get annoyed and eventually descended into a loud shouting match before the hybrid stormed off.

"Ah, you know I was happy for you to," Yang tried to counter.

Her twin looked at her dryly followed quickly by a fake sneeze, before Ruby or Yang could say anything the orange haired teen said, "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." This caused a few snickers from

bystanders and Yang to puff out her cheeks in annoyance. Deep down though she was hurt and angry, hurt that he accused her of lying and pissed off because for the most part she was the cause of the void between herself and her twin brother.

However before the blonde could retort Ruby spoke up saying, "Really, it was nothing Yang."

"What do you mean? It was incredible," Yang retorted, "Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." The orange haired twin just face palmed at his twin's silly phrasing, seriously?! Who even says bee's knees anymore?

"I don't wanna be the bee's knees," Ruby whined, "I don't want to be any kind of knees I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees." The hybrid merely raised an eyebrow before rolling eyes at his childish little sister.

"What's with you?" Yang asked apologetically, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course," Ruby responded, "It's just, I got moved ahead two years. I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

This time the reincarnated teen spoke up, "You realise you are special right, after all it's rare for something like this to happen. However, at most people look at you as a prodigy or an extremely talented girl. To be honest it shouldn't affect you or your relationship potential with others too much." Ruby gave a weak smile at her older brother's reassurance, although she was still wary of him subconsciously. Thing is Ruby's relationship with Ichigo was sadly much more stable than his and Yang's. The only reason it was iffy to begin with was because in her eyes' he disappeared one day when she was about eight and came back after period of time. He went from warm, kind and loving older brother who acted a lot like Yang to a cold, scowling and ultimately scary older brother and to this day it was unsettling for her.

Shortly after the hybrid had finished reassuring Ruby the news article about a guy called Torchwick came up only to be followed by a report about a Faunus protest gone bad. Ichigo didn't bother listening to anymore so he slipped on his headphones and began to play 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen as they started prattling on about the White Fang.

If Ichigo wanted to be honest with what he thought on the White Fang he thought they were idiots. They kill and hurt not only people who oppress Faunus but also everyone that comes into contact with them. The easiest way to explain it would be to use the Schnee as example. You see if they stole dust from Schnee then dust stores start struggling with business, which then causes price to go up, this then causes hunters to have to pay more or miss out on bullets and thus letting them and people they protect die simply because of lack of equipment. The ripple effect is a bitch. Not to mention you don't get any real respect from the acts, you just get them to respect through far and that isn't the kind of respect you strive for, you should strive for mutual respect. Not to mention that with these acts there just proving people right with accusations like they're monsters.

Oh and before any of you smart asses think Ichigo is doing something similar with Aizen he isn't. What he is doing is taking out a man and his twisted creations that are toxic and dangerous to society in general. Also when he did attack arrancar he did it in a space away from civilisation as possible and did it quickly and efficiently. His method, reason and motive were completely different to White Fang in most regards.

Ichigo could've cared less when he saw the news feed disappear and a hologram of a woman appeared. He didn't bother taking of his headphones because she was probably going to say some cliché thing about academies, luck and protecting the world. 'Ugh, same song different tune' Ichigo thought only to receive a dark snicker in return.

The hybrid looked on as his sisters made their way to the window to admire the view it was probably wasn't a half bad one. He did however feel sympathy for unlucky sod who after looking out the window for started to look very pale and ran off with a hand over his mouth. Poor bugger must have had air sickness or vertigo. The orange haired boy looked on in amusement as his sister started to go to hysterics as from the look of things there was puke on Yang shoe. It was at this point Ichigo wisely decided to move away from them lest he be caught in their antics.

The rest of the ride on the airship wasn't very eventful for Ichigo as he just waited around for the ship to land. As they started to exit the aircraft Ichigo took of his headphones and watched as his sisters stared in awe at beacon. 'Las Noches and the Soul Palace were more impressive than this,' the orange haired teen inwardly scoffed.

"View from Vale's got nothing on this," the blonde twin commented.

"True," replied Ichigo. What happened next however caused him to roll his eyes, Ruby started nerdgasiming over weapons. To be honest he sorta just tuned her and Yang out for bit as they practically rambled on.

"But why would I need friends when I have you and Ichigo?" Ruby asked causing the orange haired sibling to pay attention again.

"Yeah my friends are here," Yang started as she joined a group of people so fast it caused Ruby to spin. The spin caused her to become disorientated as she went on about not knowing where to go and so forth until she crashed into the luggage that belonged to someone that Ichigo could assume them were filthy rich due to the amount of luggage. I mean all he had was the two duffle bags over his shoulders one for his belongings and the other for his zanpakuto blades. The only other thing was the case with his guitar inside and the speaker that went with it. Yeah believe it or not before the whole memory regaining he was a completely different person and he studied the guitar. Once he did get his memory back he thought it be cool to keep playing it.

"What are you doing?!" A voice shrieked from out of nowhere.

"Sorry," Ruby replied as she tried to reorganise the suitcases of the white themed girl that stood before her.

"Give me that," The pompous girl rudely demanded before grabbing the suitcase in Ruby's hand. The pale girl then started to babble on about dust, while shaking a dust bottle. Ichigo started to back away slowly as he could easily see where this was going with the dust contents leaking out. Although sneaking away was a lot harder than expected as a few times he wanted to deck the rude 'lady' for insulting her sister, and I say lady because it's a nice alternative.

As expected however Ruby sneezed causing the dust in the air to trigger and explode. The vile that was previously in Weiss' hand bounced away before it came to the base of lady reading an unknown book who promptly picked up the vile so she could return it to the owner. Ichigo stopped paying attention to the vile and the black themed girl and checked back on his sister although he did note that his heart was going a little faster now.

"-Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?" Weiss continued to scold the hood wearing girl before an arrow composed of what appeared to be light cut off all conversation between the two. The arrow had pierced the ground between the two, landing closer to Weiss forcing her to take a step back.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled with a bow in hand and drawing attention to himself, "lay off my sister!" The fact that Ichigo had shot an arrow made of light surprised Ruby to no end, the fact her brother who was incapable of using aura or semblance just shot an arrow of pure light put her head through a loop.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner, do you know who I am?" The white themed girl questioned angrily.

"Don't know," The hybrid growled, "and honestly don't give a damn."

"Weiss Schnee," a new voice spoke, "Heiress to Schnee Dust Company." Ichigo turned to see who the silky voice belonged to, it apparently belonged to the raven haired girl from before. Ya know the one I mentioned five paragraphs ago. As she began to talk about the Schnee Dust Company, Ichigo decided to take in her aesthetic features.

'Damn,' Ichigo thought as his eyes glided over her figure. From the black hair with cute bow on top to the pale and slender arms this girl by all means was sexy to the hybrid. Ichigo was broken out of his inner musings by the sputtering heiress, obviously the black haired girl had something to annoy her. Ichigo grinned at the thought of someone pissing her off. Now by no means did he hate her it's just she was insufferable and her taking shots at his little sister didn't help at all.

He didn't really give a damn when the heiress stormed off but there was something intriguing about the black themed girl so as she started to walk away he quickly told Ruby he'd catch up later. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not so he simply used flash step to get behind the black themed girl. This again startled Ruby causing her to fall slink down into a sitting position and then collapse onto her back.

Meanwhile back with the black themed girl, "Hey, got a name?" A familiar voice rang out from behind her. Stopping she turned around and saw that it was the orange haired teen from before.

"Blake," the bow wearing teen replied softly.

"Ichigo," the cloaked teen said while extending his hand. "So what's that you're reading?" Ichigo asked.

"It's about a man with two souls fighting for control," Blake stated simply.

"Woah Déjà vu," Ichigo not realising he'd said it aloud. Upon realising he'd screwed up he heard maniacal laughter inside his head. 'Damn it' he thought.

' **You screwed up big time there kingie,** ' a warbled and demonic voice responded inside his head.

'Agreed' a wizened and stern voice added. You see these were Ichigo's zanpakuto spirits, the two spirits represented the factions of his powers. Quincy being the old man who was quite a hard ass and very stoic. His Shinigami-hollow powers was represented by an albino version of himself and he was pretty much bat shit crazy and kill happy on top of it. This caused him to inwardly question himself on which path he should take. He decided the path of fighting he would take, he wouldn't take the path of demon nor the warrior. He took the path of the guardian, the path of his own forging. Ichigo followed a path all of his own.

"Hey," Blake said trying to gain the hybrid's attention and snapping him out of his inner musings, "what did you mean by Déjà vu?"

'Damn it!' Ichigo thought to himself as he could see the raven haired teen staring at him intently. He also noticed that her bow seemed to twitch a bit. Ichigo decided to reply, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're Vizard, aren't you?" Blake asked softly. The stiffing of the teen near her was all the confirmation she needed.

"Yep, in the same way you're a Faunus, am I right?" Ichigo whispered to her. Turns out turnaround is a fickle bitch and fair play as this time Blake stiffened with the mentioning of her racial status. Now by no means was she ashamed of it it's just she didn't want the handsome bit in front of her to judge her by race or anyone else for that matter.

'Wait, Handsome?!' Blake inwardly asked while blushing. She then quickly straightened herself out before saying, "I won't tell anyone what you are if you don't."

Ichigo face twisted into a smirk as he said, "Does that have to be said? I would think that people like us who wish to keep our special status secret would do so without verbal agreement. You know like an honour among thieves."

The Faunus nodded and responded, "Glad to see we're on the same page Ichigo."

"Likewise," Ichigo replied, "Now shouldn't we get to the assembly area?" Blake nodded in response as they proceeded to make their way there. As they were proceeding there they decided to chat about general things while avoiding any sensitive subjects like arrancars or the White Fang.

After the short walk they had arrived at their designated location, Ichigo and Blake proceeded to enter the hall. Almost as soon as he entered he regrated it.

"Ichigo!" An all too familiar voice called out. The cloaked teen just groaned this was going to be unpleasant, there was no way in hell Yang wasn't going to tease him and hold this over his head. Although he could be wrong as she might tell Blake to back off and be all protective of him.

Judging by Ichigo's groan, Blake realised he was familiar with the girl calling out to him. "Annoying ex?" She asked him simply.

"Worse," the orange haired teen groaned, "twin sister." This made Blake cringe a bit, you know what they say after all you know what they say about family and friends right? You can't pick your family but you can pick your friends. "Look I'd better go, I don't want her to flip her lid at me," Ichigo said plainly, "I'll catch you around Blake."

"See you around to Ichigo," Blake said as the hybrid moved through the crowd towards his twin.

"So who was that?" The blonde bluntly asked. The smile that was spreading on her face just served to antagonize Ichigo as he knew the teasing was coming.

"Buzz off Yang," Ichigo snapped back.

"Oh has someone got a -" was all Yang could get out before Ichigo slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut. Up." Ichigo growled lowly at his sister. However before anything drastic could happen Yang noticed a familiar red cloaked girl entering the hall.

"Ruby over here! We saved you a spot," Yang hollered out to Ruby attracting her attention.

Once Ruby made her way over Yang decided to ask, "How's your first day going little sister?"

To which Ruby ever so kindly replied, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded."

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No I literally exploded in front of the school, and there was fire and I think some ice," Ruby said irritably.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang irked.

"She wishes," Ichigo spoke, "she tripped over some bitch's luggage, who then proceeded to yell at her, then Ruby decided to spontaneously combust with a sneeze and then the bitch yelled at her more before I told her to knock it off."

"YOU!" a screech happened from behind Ruby.

"Oh god! It's happening again," Ruby said from within the arms of her sister, which had jumped into the second she heard the yell.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff," the heiress scolded.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," came the response from a shocked Yang.

"Told you," Ichigo replied.

"It was an accident," the hooded girl said to her sister before turning to Weiss, "It was an accident." The heiress seemingly didn't care as she jammed something into Ruby's face. "What's this?" Ruby asked.

This caused the white themed teen to start yammering on about stupid things about Schnee Dust Company. To be honest Ichigo just stopped giving two damns before seeing if he could find Blake as it would be better than to have to put up with three girls who have drastically different personalities. But alas it was not meant to be as what he assumed to be the headmaster and his vice appeared on stage.

When the headmaster started talking about the cohort being wasted energy it got him thinking about what the man said. You see the really big main reason was not because he wanted to become an official hunter or anything although that would be helpful. No, it was simply so he could use the resources to track down and nail Aizen. The rest of the Vizards were doing this as well in the other academies like Atlas and Haven. 'Hey, isn't Kensei supposed to be a survivalist teacher here?' Ichigo asked his Quincy abilities.

"That was the plan," Ywan Bach look alike replied.

Ichigo was snapped out of his inner musings abruptly when the vice stepped up, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiations begin. Be ready. You are dismissed!" With that said people stared to file out as campus staff directed them to the designated area.

It took him a bit to get his stuff out for sleep out of his large duffle bag what with spare clothes and pass times stored in there. He made his way over to the showers, as he was doing this he began thinking about what initiation would be like and how he and Kensei were gonna go about hunting down Aizen.

As the teen hybrid left the shower he had on a set of simple black boxers and a white singlet. He noticed Blake sitting by herself reading her book so he decided to head over and chat. However before reaching her he noticed two figures approaching the reserved teen. Of course it just had to be his twin dragging over his half-sister. Jeez, these two were going to be death of him, that or give grey hair before the age of forty.

Deciding on saving the poor black themed girl he quickened pace slightly he knew first hand that the two natures would clash horribly and cause all kinds of problems. God the tension between the three was almost as bad as the tension before his fight with Byakuya back in the Soul Society. In other words you practically cut the awkward tension between the three with a knife.

You know the former substitute Shinigami actually thought about not getting involved with the three. It's because knowing Yang she would act in one of two extremes, get protective over him and try and take out Blake or give him hell about the cute girl he was going to help.

'WAIT!? Cute?' Ichigo inwardly thought as his hollow attributed side started laughing at him.

"Almost as lovely as this book…" Blake said as Ichigo finally made it to the group.

"Same one as before eh?" Ichigo asked interrupting Blake. This caught the group off guard as they hadn't seen the hybrid approaching them.

Although the secret Faunus wasn't expecting him and was caught slightly off guard, she decided to smile and respond none the less. "Yes it is, anything interesting happen between when we last spoke."

Ichigo just snorted in response, "Other than having to talk to miss I have stick where the sun don't shine and me trying to bail you out from my two crazy sisters, not much."

This caused Yang to cry out an indignant, "Hey!"

Ruby ignored this as she stepped forward and asked, "What's the book about?" Ichigo listened as the two engaged in an interesting discussion as Ruby told Blake why she wanted to become a huntress and whatnot. Yang being Yang however decided to ruin a perfectly good moment which caused her and Ruby to have a tussle.

Instead of saying anything further to them Blake turned to Ichigo and asked, "Are they always like this?"

"You have no idea," The orange haired teen responded. Despite the fight happening close by, the moment was nice…-ish.

"What in the world is gone over here?!" And the moment is ruined, thanks to Schnee's outburst, "Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep!?" Someone shut her up my eardrum's are close to bleeding from her whinny voice.

"Oh, not you again!" Both Yang and Weiss shouted in tandem.

This prompted for Ichigo to yell at Weiss, "Would you, SHUT UP!"

"Shh! Guys," Ruby said in a whispered hush attracting everyone's attention, "She's right! People are trying to sleep!" The teen Vizard not needing to really think about what happened next decided to bid a goodnight to Blake before heading over to where his stuff was and laying down in his makeshift bed and pillow. As he closed his eyes he wondered what tomorrow would hold in store for him.

A laugh came from the depths of his soul scape, " **I bet it will be fun and entertaining. Eh? Kingie?** "

 **Ending: Bleach Ending 30**

 **AN: Follow, Review and Favourite and I'll see you guys next time**


End file.
